


The Demon's List of Tolerable Sugary Lies

by Hiveling_Shrew



Category: Masters of the Multiverse
Genre: F/F, Shrew's self indulgent demon bunny fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: Sweet, sugary lies. Some of them look like fish, but taste like a candied piece of fruit. Others look more like humans, but taste nothing like the delectable soul. It's infuriating!Admittedly, though, the Swedish Fish were tasty.





	1. Intro

Sweet, sugary lies. Some of them look like fish, but taste like a candied piece of fruit. Others look more like humans, but taste nothing like the delectable soul. It's infuriating!

Admittedly, though, the Swedish Fish were tasty.

Her bunny had insisted she try them all.

Allie had even written a little list.

All Rosemary had read were the first few entries as Allie had rushed to put it away ("It's a surprise, Demon!") - Swedish Fish, Chocolate and Oreos.

These were all crossed off since, as she recalls, she's tried them.

Chocolate is still her least despised.

She'd noticed her bunny pretending not to look as she devoured all of the chocolate within her refrigeration device.

But she supposes, she'll make her own list.


	2. Energy Potion

Entry One of her list..

This was the first thing her bunny had introduced her to.

It was blackened sludge, "Coffee".

She had added white liquid to it to improve taste, and cooled it with her breath.(Rosemary knows all too well what mouth burns can feel like..)

Her cooling of her energy potion had startled her bunny in an endearing way, though.

If this is what human potions taste like, perhaps the other.. "candies" that the Bunny insists on showing her won't be as bad as she thinks..?

Then she remembers what happened after her consumption of the potion.

It had worked wonderfully for the first few minutes, of course.

She'd felt like the fastest demon alive, like she could kill all of her enemies at once..!

And then, what the Bunny called a "Coffee crash".

She had collapsed, lost consciousness.

She doesn't like the mortal energy potion very much.


	3. Swedish Fish

Entry Two.

They're much more chewy than what a demon would be used to, but admittedly very tasty.

The Bunny's favourite sugary lie: Swedish Fish.

What makes them Swedish?

Or fish?

The bunny had told her that perhaps they were manufactured in Sweden..

But they aren't fish.

They don't even TASTE like fish!

They're just in the shape of them.

Human snacks are odd..


End file.
